I Won Against Fate
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que, même si la vie m'aura fait chier pendant de longues années, j'ai tout de même réussi à la dompter et à jouir d'un bonheur des plus parfait, bercé d'amour et d'enfants, de rires et d'amitié." HSCadeau pour Miss-Blackie


**Hors-Série Numéro 1**

**Nan, z'avez tout de même pas cru que je donnerai un titre pareil à mon OS, aussi pourri soit-il ? xD **

**Donc voila, j'ai écris cet HS parce que MissBlackie a gagné la 65eme review de ****Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi****, que vous devez lire pour comprendre ^^. Et, accessoirement, parce que c'est son anniversaire et que je l'adore beaucoup =) Donc, joyeuz'anniv à toi et enjoy !**

**NOTE : Cet hors-série peut faire une sorte de fin alternative à ma fiction ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**La Vie m'aura fait chier durant de longues années,**

**Mais j'ai tout de me fini par la dompter**

Avec un petit sourire, je me calai confortablement entre les bras de mon Sirius. Il m'embrassa doucement les cheveux, me faisant frémir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et il murmura contre mon oreille :

-Je te fais de l'effet, mon cœur ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et fis :

-Evidemment. Tu es mien, je te rappelle. Heureusement que tu me fais de l'effet.

Sirius grogna légèrement et me fit rouler sous lui. Je me retrouvai ainsi allongée sous son corps musclé, ses jambes et ses bras m'emprisonnant, ses lèvres à deux centimètres des miennes. Ses longs cheveux frôlaient mes joues, les caressant, me faisant ainsi frissonner. Sirius pencha la tête vers moi. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant de les prendre avec passion. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher de moi, tout en répondant amoureusement à son baiser. Les mains de Sirius commencèrent à frôler ma poitrine, à jouer avec mon ventre, à câliner mes jambes, lorsqu'un cri assourdissant s'éleva. Sirius soupira et roula sur le côté. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avec un sourire blasé. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis me relevai prestement et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'à côté.

Au milieu d'une chambre parfaitement rangée, aux couleurs roses et orange pâles, se tenait un berceau d'où les cris assourdissant venaient. Remettant distraitement une mèche derrière mon oreille, je m'approchai du lit et en sortis une petite fille rouge d'énervement.

-Dis-moi Éléonore d'amour, ne dors-tu jamais ?

Un hurlement me répondit. Je soupirai doucement et la serrai contre moi en chantonnant une quelconque berceuse. Éléonore finit par se calmer et s'endormit dans mes bras. Avec un sourire, je contemplai son beau visage et ses petites joues à croquer, ses beaux yeux gris si semblables à ceux de Sirius et ses doux cheveux bruns foncés et ondulés, un mélange de nous deux. Ma-Notre petite fille était sublimement adorable.

Après tout, comme disait Déborah, c'était une Black.

XXX

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Posant précautionneusement Éléonore sur son tapis de jeu, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée où l'on frappait inlassablement depuis quelques minutes.

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! m'écriai-je, légèrement irritée.

J'ouvris alors la porte et eus un immense sourire en voyant Déborah, toute de noir vêtue, au bras de Remus. Derrière eux, Lily et James accompagnés de bébé Potter me souriaient radieusement.

-Oh Merlin, quelle agréable surprise ! Mais vous auriez dû me prévenir, je n'ai rien préparé…

Debby leva les yeux au ciel et me prit par le bras en entrant dans la maison.

-Nounouille, c'est pas parce que vous avez tous des gosses qu'on va changer notre façon de se réunir ! T'as bien une bouteille de Whisky quelque part et quelques tranches de lards et des œufs nan ?

J'éclatai de rire et, prenant rapidement Éléonore dans mes bras, lui répondit que oui, j'avais tout cela. Je tendis ma petite fille à Debby qui se précipita vers elle et la prit précautionneusement en gagatisant sous les yeux amusés de Remus.

Je me tournai vers Lily et James afin de les saluer. Je pinçai doucement la joue de Harry et embrassai son front avant de faire une bise à ses parents.

-Comment se porte la famille Potter ? m'exclamai-je gaiement.

-Au mieux Evy, au mieux, répondit James en me prenant par l'épaule.

Avec un dernier sourire pour Lily et son petit bout, je suivis mon ami. Il s'assit sur le canapé et me mit sur ses genoux. Je m'y calai confortablement et, de ma baguette, fis venir une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et des verres. Remus, qui nous avait rejoins, se chargea de la décapsuler et de nous servir. Je me penchai pour attraper un verre, faisant gémir James. Je lui adressai un regard noir en lui tendant son verre.

-Je suis trop lourde pour tes petites jambes, Jamesie ?

-Meuuuh non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! fit-il précipitamment.

J'éclatai de rire et portai le verre à mes lèvres lorsqu'on entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Éléonore se mit à crier joyeusement et fis quelques pas à quatre pattes vers la porte sous les rires de Lily et Déborah. Je me relevai des genoux de James et me baissai pour la prendre dans mes bras avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Sirius, les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais et les traits fatigués, déposait sa veste sur le porte-manteau en soupirant. Je m'approchai de lui en souriant et l'embrassai légèrement. Sirius sourit doucement et prit Éléonore dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa gentiment le front alors qu'elle gazouillait, heureuse. Je souris devant le spectacle qu'ils m'offraient avant de tirer mes deux amours vers le salon. En voyant James, Sirius plissa les yeux.

-Toi !

Son ami lui offrit un sourire innocent en s'exclamant un « Ouii ? » angélique. Sirius me repassa Éléonore et s'exclama glacialement:

-Des heures supplémentaires, hein ?

Déborah éclata de rire et s'approcha de mon homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de lui tendre une coupe de boisson.

-Pauvre petit chou, prend ça pour te requinquer.

Sirius grogna puis me prit par la taille et m'embrassa la joue sous les rires amusés de nos amis.

XXX

Avec un soupir soulagé, je déposai Éléonore, qui s'était enfin endormie, dans son berceau. Avec une moue attendrie, je dévisageai son visage calme et apaisé ainsi que son petit sourire à croquer. Finalement, je me détournai en posant un baiser sur son front. Je pris soin d'activer le transmetteur de bruit avant de quitter la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Sirius, allongé sur le lit, me regarda venir avec un sourire charmeur. Il tendit les bras vers moi et je me coulai contre lui en soupirant de bonheur. Serrée contre lui, la tête reposant sur l'oreiller, je me mis rapidement à somnoler. Sirius embrassa doucement mes cheveux, puis descendit jusque mon cou avant de murmurer :

-Evy ?

Je hochai lentement la tête.

-Je t'aime.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur mon visage et je me rapprochai de Sirius. Son odeur envahit mes sens, me faisant plonger dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Je soupirai longuement et murmurai, la voix à moitié endormie :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sirius. Tellement.

En m'endormant, calée contre les bras de mon amour, la tête pleine des images de cette soirée et de ma petite princesse, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que, même si la vie m'aura fait chier pendant de longues années, j'ai tout de même réussi à la dompter et à jouir d'un bonheur des plus parfait, bercé d'amour et d'enfants, de rires et d'amitié.

Tout est bien qui finit bien…

Un cri retentit brusquement, me faisant sursauter alors que Sirius gémissait en plaquant l'oreiller sur sa tête. En le traitant silencieusement de connard, je me levai en passant une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Éléonore.

-Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à cette gosse que le sommeil, c'est sacré, grogna Sirius à travers l'oreiller.

Je ris doucement et pénétrai dans la chambre de mon petit cœur afin de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer lentement. En dégageant son visage de quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à nouveau que je baignai réellement dans le bonheur le plus complet… Grâce à Sirius, grâce à Déborah, grâce à eux tous... J'embrassai le front de ma fille et la serrai fort contre moi.

_L'amour, plus fort que tout._

XXX

Punaise, c'est débile, niais, nul à souhait. Pourquoi un happy end, Miss ? Pourquoiiii ? J'ai aucune idée de comment arrêter une fic sur une fin heureuse… J'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé la fin… Bon, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

Mais j'espère également que vous autres lecteurs, s'il y'a, avez apprécié ce court HS, qui fait un peu sorte de fin alternative !

Merci d'avoir lu et encore une **Joyeux Anniversaire **à MissBlackie !

Bisous !

J.E


End file.
